marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 7
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Riri's stepfather * Kevin Costner * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** Roxxon Facility ***** *** **** **** *** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ** ** * Tron Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = While two people are discussing Riri Williams, her daily routine, her family and the potential risk of her Tony Stark A.I. digital assistant, the young hero's routine is shown, from waking up to starting working on her garage. The people talking about Riri are revealed to be Sharon Carter and a S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate at debrief session. They are aware of her current situation, and all the opportunities she has been offered. Carter finds it irritating that Riri doesnt' like S.H.I.E.L.D.. Back in Chicago, the Tony Stark A.I. shows itself, ready to assist Riri as she suits up and flies away. As their banter goes back and forth, Ironheart arrives to the scene of a robbery in process, a Roxxon facility being attacked by Will O' The Wisp. As soon as the villain's attention is caught by Riri, he lunges at her, punching her into the office of a building nearby. Ironheart clumsily gets back on her feet and flies out fo the window she had just broken, trying to appease the workers she startled by claiming she will pay for the damages. Willl O' The Wisp flies at her full force, and they collide in a shattering crash. Riri wakes up armorless, and finds herself in Tony Stark's lab at the Stark Industrial Complex in Dover. She is then greeted by Amanda Armstrong, MJ Watson, and Friday. Riri is quickly informed that she had lost the fight against Will O' The Wisp. Shocked, Riri recalls the events. In the middle of trading blows with Will O' The Wisp while flying, Riri became distracted by the prospects of her future, giving the villain the opportunity to repeatedly strike her. As Riri began to plummet into the ground, A.I. Tony took control of her armor, and flew away to safety after distracting Will O' The Wisp by firing at him. Back in the present, A.I. Tony informs Riri he called the Avengers, and they had somebody take care of Will O' The Wisp. Even though Riri lost the fight, she stalled the villain long enough for Roxxon's security to seal the building and secure what he was trying to steal. As Riri laments her loss, the A.I. Stark tells her about his corporeal counterpart and how he chose Riri because he saw her as a kindred spirit, and that because of that, the A.I. Tony has a very high opinion of Riri. Amanda and MJ try to console Riri, and Friday suggests she needs to train. Riri agrees, but Tony emphasizes the fact that she was lucky she only lost to somebody like Will O' The Wisp and not somebody important. At a gala in the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, Sharon Carter is approached by an agitated man that identifies himself as Geraldo Lucky, who Carter identifies as an international arms and drug dealer. Lucky confesses he has mistakenly made a deal with Lucia von Bardas, placing her back in charge of Latveria. Geraldo suddenly collapses, and a green liquid starts to pour from his mouth and eyes. After encouraging the attendants to evacuate, she approaches him to demand what did von Bardas want him to tell her. He proclaims, "I guess... this" and an explosion ensues. Inside her garage, Riri is working on her lab listening to the news when the attack on the Smithsonian is reported. Suited up, she flies away. | Solicit = • Riri Williams strikes out on her own as her idealism is pushed to the test by a world she does not understand yet. How far is Riri willing to go to do what she knows is right? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included